


The boss’s girl

by portiaburk40



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Sex, Love at First Sight, My original character will be reys married lover and Bens boss, Rey is an artist, Reylo - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Three to tango AU, ben has the hots for rey, ben is 30, minor stormpilot, rey has an affair with married man, rey is 21, rey thinks ben is gay, reys affair is temporary, rich obnoxious people, rose freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Ben solo must impress his new boss at all cost the only problem is his new boss assumes he’s gay because of his gay roommate Poe which he’s not. He just hasn’t had a girlfriend in a year. But he has to get a major project approved so he will do anything that includes babysit his boss’s young mistress. What he did not expect was to fall for the beautiful and outgoing rey Jacobs who thinks he’s gay. And goes around her apartment naked major problems much later his apartment once he finally breaks and tells her the truth big problems when they both have to now keep up a pretense to bring down his boss





	1. Chapter 1

He had to get mr Philips in on this project a project he and Poe his best friend, roommate, and co worker did work hard on trying to get approved.

 

 They were quite a team.

Joe Philips considered one of the most attractive men in the business world who had the best of both worlds a beautiful socialite wife and young mistress the girl was only twenty one. So he heard ben thought it was foolish the man openly parading about having a mistress when he was 40 especially one so young. Ben nor Poe could say they liked their boss he was an ass in fact. 

Ben was thirty and he thought it was wrong especially since Joe would never  divorce his wife for some poor artist. Also it was clear he only married for money that was it! As joe so eloquently put it this girl was only good for one thing and one thing only. It made him almost want to punch him and then find the girl and shake her for her bad taste and foolishness. But he didn’t even know her or what she looked like. Because he had never even seen the girl.

”I’ll tell ya what ben.” Joe said patting his shoulder. One day when Ben was in his office. “I’ll  invest in this project for you and your boyfriend, if you can watch my rey, ya know be a friend to her.” Ben looked at him surprised “wait I’m not...” Joe just smirked. 

“Ohh come on we all know your gay here and no one is bothered my boy.” Ben signed irritated people often did this because poe was his roommate and he also happened to be gay, but what they didn’t know was poe had a boyfriend finn. “Alright if you will invest in the project sir.” Ben signed there was no use in denying it anymore ugh he thought. 

How hard could it be to babysit a twenty one year old spoiled brat he thought.

He told poe and later they went out to celebrate with Finn. It was also conveniently near the art studio where this girl worked.

 He had to admit she made some beautiful glass sculptures. While he left poe and finn to dance and of course makeout. Which was way to often for him but it gave him the excuse to go where this girl was. He went in admiring her work wow Rey Jacobs was really talented.

That’s when he saw her.

He stood very still.

She was not what he expected!

He had expected some leggy blonde.

Not a brunette with lovely hazel eyes a pretty pink mouth golden skin, pert nose and freckles wearing coveralls with a tank underneath and her hair in an updo with stringlits down on her face she was unbelievably gorgeous and not in a fake way and young. 

She walked up and hugged him unexpectedly “hullo” she said in a gorgeous British accent which made her even better shit he thought. He thought he would never find British accents appealing but apparently now he had a new kink!

“Your joeys gay friend Ben right!” She pulled back grinning.

Then she hugged him again.

He felt his bodies instant response he looked up at the ceiling maker what had he done to deserve this! “Go on love hug me back.” 

His arms went slowly went around her. Holding her close it felt good. He thought in an instant why the hell was a girl like her with an asshole like  Philips. He thought at first it was about money then he saw her and saw her work so no it’s not about money. She must really love that ass. He thought. “This feels nice, You know most guys come on to me it’s nice to have a friend that will never do that.” 

She pulled back smiling he couldn’t help but smile back. She’s right he actually would not treat her like that. But he wanted so bad to tell her he’s not gay! But he remembered his idiot boss’s parting words. _If you weren’t gay solo I wouldn’t let you near rey!_ So he kept the words to himself. 

Plus he enjoyed having her in his arms. “Well joe is my boss and umm friend.” She laughed. “Yes.” 

“You want to see some of my work ben.” He smiled. “Sure.” She showed him around everything was very beautiful she was quite talented. “Your work is beautiful rey.” She looked pleased “well the owner thanks so because they are doing an showing of my work.” She smiled at him as the light from the glass shined on her face and it made her radiant.

It nearly took his breath away. He swallowed and looked away. Maker she was sweet. 

She put her arm through his, “You will be my date ben because joe will be here with his wife.” It surprised him she knew joe was married he wanted to ask why but they had just meant so he thought keep it to himself and just smiled and said “Umm yeah sure.” 

Much later he told both Poe and finn. They both laughed finn especially “you mean rey Jacobs damn never pegged her let that ass joe touch her. But different Taste.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Hey babe it gets me and Ben the project so let it be! Besides because we are roomies everyone pegs Benny here as gay.” He laughed at Ben rolling his eyes. Finn chipped in “at least it’s a sort of date, you haven’t had one in what a year!” 

Ben just threw up his hands in frustration and stalked in his bedroom. He lay on the bed thinking of rey. Maker how had such a beautiful girl end up with a sleaze bag like joe Philips. Not to mention his bodies response when she hugged him. Plus those eyes, lips, nose, and soft hair that smelled sweet damn he felt himself harden not to mention the lithe slender body and perfect breast.

Arrrg he thought. He wanted this rey Jacobs for himself.

 

NOTES BASED OFF OF THE MOVIE THREE TO TANGO

TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK COMMENTS OR ALWAYS WELCOME 

BOOKMARK KUDOS 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

He knocked on her door “just a minute.” She called out he heard rustling and giggling then his damned boss was at the door shirtless sweaty. “Hey ben come in come in.” Ben felt anger well up in him the place smelled like sex and bourbon.

In fact joe had a glass in his hand. Rey come out in just a tiny silk robe showing every bit of her gorgeous legs and he knew she was not wearing anything under it painfully aware damn it why the hell was she with joe! “oh hey ben” She said giving him a hug. His arms instantly going around her hugging her back. 

Maker he wished he could tell her that joe is an obnoxious asshole! But he wanted to keep this project which was going really well and keep his damned job. He stiffened when she kissed his cheek. Damn he almost closed his eyes.

It had been two weeks since he has met rey and they had done just about everything together. She even meant finn and Poe. 

He enjoyed her company and just her. She was smart and beautiful so many times he wanted to tell her he wasn’t gay!

There in fact had been many close calls especially when she started dragging him in a clothing store and tried on a few dresses.  _Ben what do you think of this for my showing._ It was a little red number. She of course looked gorgeous in it. He moved his lips a certain way and shook his head. Then grinned flirtatiously. She smiled. _Wrinkled her nose in a cute way hmm your right she took the dress off in front of him._

He started to turn around but didn’t, he let himself take in every inch of that delectable body. Fuck she was beautiful she put on a little black number

_This_ _one, He smirks leans close that suits you he says huskily desire overwriting his senses. It does she says turning and hugging him thinking nothing of what he was thinking._

Of course he was not thinking about dragging her to him and kissing her senseless. Nor was he thinking about fucking her in that fitting room so hard she could barely walk nope! Ben had to bite his lip to keep from groaning out loud. 

He had to pull his hands into fist to keep from touching her in a way he shouldn’t.

Later while in his shower he jerked off to rey naked picturing her in there with him moaning while he fucks her hard against the wall!

He head goes against the Wall.

He wants her so badly.

Surely she knows joe is never going to leave his wife.

The only real reason that man is even as high in business is because of his wife! It was originally her fathers business. The money originally hers. Stephanie vanderbilt. 

Now he was at her door watching her with this ass!

He couldn’t give his face a go to hell look so it was his back without either of them seeing. “I’ll be ready in a minute” she said. Then looked him over, “wow solo you clean up nice if only you weren’t gay.” She winked laughing then she walked in her bedroom. 

Joe come out already dressed and ready to leave he wished he would leave and never return are darken her damned doorway. He patted his shoulder “be a good date ben make sure my girl has a good time.”

He almost snorted not able to stand the man. But just smiled “no worries sir, she is in very good hands.” If only his boss knew how much he wanted to put his hands all over her yeah he would be so fucking fired! 

Joe left and rey come out in the little black number looking absolutely beautiful. He smiled “you look very beautiful rey.” He said softly. She smiled looking down. “Thank you ben.” They left for her show. As they walked through it. Her work was deserved of appreciation. She ran into Stephanie “your work is so lovely rey.” Stephanie smiled it was fake ben knew. 

He felt rey stiffen beside him. “Yes umm thank you mam.” 

“You have such amazing talent for such a whore!” Stephanie whispered close enough only rey could here. Tears started in reys eyes. “Oh and just so you know my girl he will never leave me never!” The vicious bitch told her as quietly as she could and walked away.

Rey maintained herself as best she  could throughout the evening. For her boss and best friends benefit Rose Tico then ben found her in the alley near the art gallery she was crying he almost growled how dare that bitch hurt her. She went in his arms and cried he stroked her hair. 

Much later in his apartment because she didn’t want to go to hers because it turned out that apartment was picked out by joe to be near the office where he could visit her on the side. Ugh what an asshole. She cried her head in his lap. As she stroked her hair soothingly. “I guess I should’ve known the bastard was using me!” She said softly. “Everyone does my terrible foster homes did.” The only ones who haven’t....haven’t taking advantage of me were...were rose and y...you poe and f...finn.” 

She then crawled in his lap like a lost little girl and cried he buried his nose in her hair. Breathing her sweet scent in _I love you he thought unbidden maker he loved her._ He had only known her two weeks and he loved her so completely and so quickly. And he was never quick about anything. In fact his last girlfriend walked out on him because she felt he didn’t love her enough or want her enough as well even though they had sex regularly. But with rey he wanted her so badly so....completely it was as if she was his other half and only in a span of two damned weeks!

She was drinking heavily “Rey he never deserved you” he told her honestly when rey sat up he took her face in his hands stroking the tears away. “You are a beautiful passionate talented woman who deserves love.”  He said swallowing she smiled. “R....really.” 

“Yes rey your...your beautiful inside and out.” Then out of nowhere her lips were on his. And she  was strattling him. They kept kissing their tongues dueling he kissed her jawline and throat. He moaned maker he has wanted this. Her little moans only encourages him more. Until he felt her stiffen. Reality intruded she thought he was fucking gay! Her hand was on her mouth “oh my god b...Ben I’m so so sorry!” She got off quickly. 

She started towards the door not looking at him. “Rey! Wait ben said. I...I have to tell you something she stopped and turned still not looking he walked close. Tipping her chin up. He wasn’t about to let her walk away now that he knows that she feels it too. He takes a deep breath “I’m not g...gay rey!” Her eyes widen as she looks at him. 

“But poe...” He doesn’t let her finish “is my roommate And coworker who is gay.” He later sat her down and told her about the project and Philips ultimatum plus babysitting her basically. “That bastard!” She said angrily. Walking back and forth. “We have to out him on this which means I have to keep up pretenses with the asshole!” 

“What rey no end it with him!” He tenses up getting angry. Feeling an unexpected possessive jealousy grow within him. That’s when she kisses him again deeply “just to let you know ben I thought you were hot the minute I laid eyes on you and I wished you were not gay.” With that she jumped on him his arms going around her holding her up. Her legs around his hips as they kept kissing. 

Then she slid down “but we have to keep pretenses. Trust me I’ll not let him touch me again I’ll come up with excuses and I have some tricks up my sleeve.” She smirked. 

 A week Later she made the excuse to joe that the apartment had rats and she was moving in with Ben. Poe was informed about everything and he had also planned already to move in with Finn anyway. 

The next day ben helped her get the rest of her things in his apartment. 

She smiled as she sat in his lap.

He buried his face in her neck.

They were taking it slow on the sex, this was so fast for both but it felt so very right. Plus there was both Joe and that bitch of a wife of his to bring down. 

Poe at first thought he blew it. Until rey made him see what joe was doing. Finn agreed with both her and Ben. The couples signed.

“You have a good head on your shoulders rey but bad taste in men why did you put up with joe Philips for so long.” Rey got a little uncomfortable in Bens lap but relaxed when he rubbed soothing circles on her waste. “Well he was a rich handsome older man I was nineteen and stupid thought I found my Richard gere” she smiled. 

Finn perked up “I loved pretty women want to watch it tonight rey.” She grinned glad of the change of subject  “only if we force our boyfriends to watch.” Both poe and Ben groaned. Then Bens eyes widened at the word boyfriend and he looked at her. Rey smiled big a light in her eyes nothing said nothing needed to be said and he claimed her mouth with his. 

NOTES

OKAY HAD TO END THE BEN GAY CHARADE AT LEAST FOR REY SHE HAS BEEN USED ENOUGH AND SO HAS THE CHARACTER IN THE MOVIE 

AS FAR AS REY IS CONCERNED JOE AND HER ARE OVER 

REY WILL FIND A WAY TO KEEP JOE FROM TOUCHING HER AND SO WILL BEN TRUST ME LOL

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Rey made her excuses when joe tried to have sex. She didn’t want him to ever touch her again. All the promises and lies about leaving his wife. Using her. She found it all out and it disgusted her. Whats worse what he did to ben and Poe. Ignored a very good project that would have brought even more business for years. Until he needed someone he thought wasn’t a threat to his side piece which was her. 

Not to mention the feelings meeting ben made her feel upon meeting him maker he was one fine specimen she immediately wished he was straight. Rose had been telling her to dump joe he was never going to leave his wife. It was Stephanie Vanderbilt rey kept being optimistic hoping he would that the sometimes less then mediocre sex was enough. She told him everything he wanted gave him everything knowing he was married but believing his empty promises. 

Then ben who was smart, gorgeous, sweet and made her wish so badly he wasn’t gay so she could fuck him. 

Thats why she kissed him the night Stephanie confronted her at her own damned show. Deep down she knew joe was never going to leave his wife. In fact she was not even sure why she stayed with the fool as long as she did. She wasn’t mad when Ben told her he wasn’t gay. In fact she felt relief and joy the feelings she had been developing and fast over the two weeks she had known him were not just her. He wanted her too.

Now they were dating and had to keep it a secret only finn, Poe and her friend rose knows. 

As soon as she and Ben showed up at the gallery rose hugs her. She told ben over the phone that her and rose share everything so she knows. Rose looks ben up and down and grins hugs him quickly and says. “Girl it’s about damned time you saw that joe was a douche! Besides this one is much better.” She says eyeing him. Rey just grins with her arm around rose.

”Oh and what about you and John!” Rose blushes tries to act nonchalant. “What about him.” Rey grins “you two back together yet!” Rose giggles “you know it” she says. 

Rey told him rose and her on again off again boyfriend John have been together since highschool. Also upon meeting rose he found he liked the pretty bubbly Asian girl. 

Ben looked to poe who hired a private detective to look into joe and Stephanie Philips. Get some dirt. He had been suspecting his boss was dirty since he started working for him three years ago. 

Plus the sooner that horrible couple is outed the sooner he doesn’t have to pretend to be alright with joe putting his hands all over rey. There is only so many excuses she can use. Before she has to let the sack of shit kiss her. 

Luckily he drinks to much for sex nowadays and rey sneaks to his room and crawls in bed with him. 

Its been almost a month. He wakes up to rey kissing his neck. He moans “Rey wh...” 

“shhh” she says. “Ben I know can you just let me kiss you.” She kissed him softly he takes over rolls her under him and the kisses grow passionate quickly. They grind into eachother she feels how much he wants her. “Maker rey I want you so badly you...have no idea” he moans. She responds with moans of her own. Meeting his thrust. His hands go under her top stroking her breast, down her belly, down her pajamas, where he strokes her pussy she leans in as his hand goes inside her panties stroking her wetness fingers going inside her. He pushes his fingers in her until she screams in his mouth and climaxes. 

She cuddles to him after. They both realize for now they can go no further. Much later she kisses him softly and goes back to joe. 

The next day she lets joe kiss her as he leaves thinking they had sex. Joe sometimes drank enough to make him think it. That’s why rey supplied him with plenty of alcohol. Ben comes up behind her puts his arms around her burying his face in her neck. “I cant stand it when he is here!” He says frustrated. “When he...” She turns to him reassuring “Ben I know do you think I like it” tears start coming. He holds her close “I hate it I....feel like his...his whore.” He holds her closer. 

Later he calls poe while he’s having lunch with rey. The PI wants to meet tonight he tells her. They both go about like everything is normal she goes to her shop where she does her work and he goes to work. 

That night around seven him and Poe meet the PI. “Well joe Philips seems squeaky clean from the outside but look here he’s embezzled loads of money from the company.” Mr gunner pulled out the proof he had found. Both Poe and he smiled that was all the proof needed. Each said thank you.

Poe told finn who jumped up in relief while he told rey who jumped on him her legs around his waste. They forgot poe and finn were in the room. They were passionately kissing until they heard clearing of throats. “You two finished cleaning out eachothers tonsils.”  Poe said jokingly. Ben grinned wide “no more then you two.” Ben said back. 

Both him and rey found themselves in his bedroom rey was wearing a pretty sundress so he lifted it up and put his mouth directly on her sweet pussy. After removing her panties with his teeth. Rey moaned as he started licking and sucking. She grinded her pussy in his face. As he licked up inside her until “ohhhh my god bennn!” She almost yelled. As she climaxed he lapped up every bit of her essence. And then raised up and kissed her. She rolled him on his back almost tore his shirt off of him. Kissed down his chest. Grinned wide as she unbuckled his pants and jerked them down he groaned as she licked up his cock and kissed the head and then sucked on it. Then deep throated it. Ben slowly begin to fuck her face groaning “maker you look so good sweetheart with my cock in your mouth.” She kept sucking until he comed in her mouth. She swallowed and kissed him. Both sainted for now still partly clothed him holding her close kissing her hair. 

Rey went on to do some research on the Vanderbilts. It turned out that Stephanie wasn’t any better then her husband and neither was her father Damon Vanderbilt. The fortune was inherited from a rich uncle that had no children that was laughable she thought. Plus the daughters string of lovers while married to Philips and the constant plastic surgery bills. Also joe Philips had more then just her on the side. While married to Stephanie. 

“There was no love in that marriage it was purely for money.” She told ben and Poe. “Even though they act like a loving couple.” Poe said. “Yes while joe keeps women like you on the side.” Ben said an edge to his voice. She walks up to him. “Yes and we will stop him.” He pulls her in his arms. 

Poe goes over to finn and hugs him. 

 

 

NOTES

WELL THATS THAT WE WILL SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT

KUDOS COMMENT BOOKMARK 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Rey got fed up with the pretense of joe when he took her out to dinner. “Joe I think we need to end it.” 

“What the hell are you talking about rey!” Rey just shrugged her shoulders took a drink of wine “the fact of the matter is I know you will never leave your wife joe and your not that great in the sack.” She said loudly. She took one last drink and left. Joe sat there his mouth open his face red. 

Poe and Ben were in a van hearing the whole exchange laughing. Ben quickly stopped when he saw rey being grabbed by that prick and jerked.

”you can’t just fucking end it with me bitch!” She jerked from him. Kneed him in the crotch. “Don’t you ever put your dirty hands on me ever again mate!” With that she walked away. 

Ben started enraged wanting to kill joe Philips. But then settled back down when he saw what his girlfriend did. He smiled proud. They meant around the corner. He pulled rey in and held her close “I’m proud of you sweetheart.” She grinned “never liked being manhandled.” He kissed her. That infernal relationship ended. 

Poe left to celebrate with Finn. 

While ben and rey grinned at eachother Then was on eachother kissing tearing at their clothes he picked her up as soon as they were both naked and kissed every bit of skin available they were both impatient. He was inside her thrusting while he had her against the wall she moaned as he pumped inside her. Then they somehow ended up in the bed as he fucked up inside her hard. Making her scream his name. Then she was on top riding him hard until they both comed hard. She clasped on him. Breathing heavily. They wouldn’t stop kissing each other or finding places to kiss. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that since meeting you!” He said stroking her hair as she lay spent on him. She smiled kissing right over his heart “So have I ben.” He looked surprised “you have!” 

“Yep I really did wish you were not gay.” They both laughed as he pulled her closer. Then smirked and rolled on top and they went again. 

The next day they meant finn and Poe for lunch and rose and John. “You look quite Umm satisfied” poe whispers to Ben. He grins “it’s about time buddy!” Poe pats his shoulder. 

Each eat quietly Poe and finn both adored rose. Later they made plans to out joe and Stephanie. There was to be an assembly at the company Ben would bring rey. Of lately joe told him not to bother with rey anymore also making him ache to turn his face into hamburger meat when he mentions what a slut rey was but he held his temper in check for reys sake. The bastard. Then there was Stephanie who had been looking him over like he was a new toy she would like to play with. 

Not a chance in hell he thought Stephanie Vanderbilt made him sick to his stomach. 

Much later when him and rey were getting ready that night. Plus getting everything else ready to put joe out of a job and in prison hopefully. He told rey about Stephanie. Rey sauntered up to him “if she thinks she has a chance I’ll insure she won’t come near you love!” She puts her arms around him and kisses him. “I have the woman I want.” He said huskily. 

“I love you rey.” 

She smiled love in her eyes. “I know.” He grins.

”now let’s do this!” 

NOTES

ASSHOLES BOUT TO GO DOWN 😈


	5. Chapter 5

The party was fancy with joe and Stephanie acting the perfect couple. With her parents at the helm and cameras everywhere. Later ben came with rey. Joe smiled “solo what is she doing with you!” he said threw a smile. Ben looked at rey put his arm around her drew her close. “She’s my date mr Philips. I have a secret.” Then he leaned in and whispered. “I’m not gay!” Then kissed rey passionately right in front of Philips.

He grew red and sputtered after they broke apart “your fired solo you will never work in this town again and take that whore with you!” He spat. Ben saw red and grabbed Philips by his collar putting him up against the wall joe’s feet dangling  “don’t ever call her that again!” 

 With that he let go. For reys sake and they proceeded to socialize with no one aware of the incident. Including joe’s wife. 

Rey went to the bathroom while ben waited. Stephanie came over. “Hello Ben.” She said in a sultry voice. “Im sure rey wouldn’t mind you dancing with me.” Ben looked at her and smiled “no thanks Stephanie I wouldn’t touch you ever.” With that rey come back out. She smirked as he drew her in his arms and kissed her. Stephanie rolled her eyes and stomped off. 

They both laughed. Soon things were revealed the proof that joe was stealing from his father in law. Stephanie slapped him as he was taking away by the police! His eyes widened when he saw them rey, Ben, Poe and finn. All smiling in satisfaction.

”Well I guess your promoted solo” mr Vanderbilt told him. At one point ben would have accepted but he knew now that’s not what he wants. Before he got into business he was a teacher. “No thanks mr Vanderbilt” he tells him with a smile. “I think Poe Dameron deserves it more then me and by the way I quit sir.” The older man smiles pats his shoulder “Alright then.” 

With that he walks out to a waiting rey. He pulls her in his arms kissing her. “Let’s go home she says against his mouth. She gives him a smile a certain look in her eyes. He grins “yes mam with that he puts her over his shoulder she laughs “put me down ben.” He laughs. As he carries her to the car then puts her down. She playfully hits him then kisses him.

**6 months later**

Since Poe got promoted everyone seemed a lot happier Ben took a job teaching business at a college and him and rey continued to live together and now he and rey was preparing for poe and Finns wedding ben was best man on Poe’s side. While rey was on Finns. Rey was helping finn with his suit. While ben was helping Poe with his. “You ready.” Poe breathed in “Yes” Ben grinned.

It was finn that was lead down the alter by his uncle Barnard. Closest thing to a father finn ever had. Rey kept peeping over at Ben. Ben winked mouthed pay attention. She mouthed you as well. But he couldn’t his thoughts going straight to the gutter when she’s wearing that dress. It was a short red sleeveless dress. Showing her gorgeous shoulders and body.  

After the ceremony they were dancing “did I tell you how beautiful you look in that dress.” Ben whispered. “Yes about a hundred times.” She said and Laughed. He drew her closer as they danced. “Yes but I haven’t told you how much I want to drag you out of here and to a secluded spot and fuck you  in it.” She grew breathless “no you haven’t.” He started kissing her throat she moaned “let’s get out of here.” She smiled wickedly and they both snuck out.

 

They both found a secluded spot in the hall. No one around where they started kissing he kissed her lips her jawbone her neck. Then his hands raised her dress up where he pulled her panties off and his fingers found her wetness. “Hmm Already wet for me rey.” He smirked. “Mmmh yes.” He picked her up after he pulled her panties off. And She unbuttoned his pants. She feels his arousal she smiles “your ready as well.” 

“Always rey I’ll want you always.” He says as he thrust to hilt inside her. They both moans as he thrust she takes and gives. He keeps thrusting inside her until he drowns out her moans in kisses. And they both climax. After he kisses her breast. And her mouth while they catch their breaths. 

They put themselves together. And get back to the reception. Where poe teased about where her and Ben went too. He wiggles his brows suggestively. They all laughed as he held rey close. He was happy. 

Later rey excepted his proposal of marriage enthusiastically by jumping in his arms smothering him with kisses. 

Oh yes he was happy. With this incredible woman in his arms.

**The end**

NOTES 

WELL THATS IT HOPE YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OKAY 


End file.
